Vincent's Children
by Neon Colored Vomit
Summary: Vincent(the purple guy) feels guilty for killing the children, and comes up euthanasia idea. He brings them back to life! Now, with no place else to go the children are forced to live with Vincent and acept him as their gaurdian. But can they get along?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Thinking it over

POV: Vincent

I was not caght, and for the record I had motives.

They were twisted.

I had been an unpopular kid. And was teasted alot. One day I got so angry, a jock named Steve had made my best firend Vorrie so upset that she got her father's gun and shot herself in the head.

I became so crazy, Vorrie kept me on earth. So I first killed five children well they waited for Foxy's return, to see if I had the guts. I placed them in the origanals.

Then I put Springtrap on and lured five others into the back. I knew Steve worked there. I took out my dager and stabbed the five.

Steve now sits in jail. They think he is crazy, and blocks out killing the children.

Now that I'm out of high school I've been thinking about my actions, and, they were...well.. stupid.

I walked to the new Pizzaria.

I knew they were having their "Employ of the mounth" party, so I decided I would pay a visit.

...

I looked inside the window. I saw Mike, Jeremy, Fritz, and Suki.

I walked in. I saw the other two fellow freaks of my old high school. Jeremy and Fritz.

"Vincent, is that you?" Jeremy asked, he seemed very surprized

"Yep, I'm here to say sorry."

"To whom?" Suki asked

"Them," I pointed to the animatrioics

"Why?" asked Mike

"Killed 'em" I answered as I walked closer.

I go so close to them.

They turned on. I knew I was hatted by them. They had good reasons too.

"It's him," a voice cried from the Bonnie suit.

"Yep, latley, I've been feeling gulty, so, I came up with a plan... to bring you guys back," I told them. I had my powder.

"You will!" an exited boy's voice came out of Freddy.

"How?" asked Foxy.

"This magic powder stuff," I answered

"Okay.." I could tell he did not wanna ask any more than he had to.

"So, who'll help me open them up?" I asked.

Suki opened Chica, Jeremy opened Bonnie, Fritz got BB, Mike opened Foxy, and I opened up Freddy. We decided to try my plan out on the origanals before trying to out on the toys

We retreved the mutated human bodies.

I sprinkeled the powder.

Sparkles filled the air. Magic was going on.

A blond girl was now in frount of me. She was in her early teens. She wore a yellow summer dress.

There was a boy with hair wildly red colored. He wore a hoodie and black t-shirt. He seemed the same age of the blond.

There was a black haired girl. She wore a black hoodie, dark blue dress, and black knee high boots. She seemed to be a bit older than the blond.

There were two boys with light brown hair, wearing a polo shirt and jeans. They seemed to be twins. They seemed the age to be the blond, mabey a bit yonger.

"Who are you?" Suki asked.

"I'm Kelly," the blond steped a bit closer before twirling.

"Mienna," the black haired on waved a bit.

"Stan," answered the red head

"Larry, and..." the first twin began

"Harry," the second on finished.

"How old are you?" Mike asked, eyeing Mienna

"I guess I'm 13," Kelly said as she fixed her dress.

"15," Mienna answered, Mike gasped.

"I'm 14," Stan answered

"We're 13 years old," the twins chorised

"How smart are you guys?" I asked

"I was in sixth grade at age nine, the year you killed me," Mienna answered

"We love books, and math," the twins seemed exited when talking about learning.

"I was pretty good at writing stories, and I was extremly advanced in math," Stan answered

"Great!" Kelly screamed.

"Okay, you guys will live with me, and go to school in a bit" I told them

"Were do you live?" Kelly asked.

"In my mom and dad's mansion," I told them

"Were are they?" Fritz asked, asuming I had killed them too.

"They died in a car reck," I informed them, holding back my tears.

"And how will you get the forms you'll need?" Jeremy asked

"My cousin makes fake IDs all the time, so he'll do this for me."

...

It was time to get home, next week we would set free the others we decided.

We headed out the door as the guards waved their good byes.

"Wait! Mienna, I'm 16, so since your really smart you'll probly be in my grade," Mike stammed out. He blushed a bit.

Mienna waved her final good bye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 New Home

POV: Stan

We chose our rooms.

Mine had a window bed, and a normal bed.

I went to sleep for the first time since 1987.

...

I woke to the smell of burnt tost.

I walked down the stairs, into the kitchen.

"S***! I just burnt the toast," he frowned.

He turned to me "Want some toast?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Any one else awake?" I asked as he made coffe

"No," he answered

"Cool... why'd ya kill us?"I asked

He explained his sad tale.

"Hey, one last question, what's you name?" I asked

"Vincent," he answered

...

It was our second week, and the toys were still not in the house. It was a Sunday.

"Kids, tomorrow is your first day at school," he informed us as we ate our take out.

We all grond

"Well at least Mike will be in my class," Mienna mumbeled

"Well, any one wanna play family game night?" Vincent asked.

"No!" we all screamed as we hustled into our rooms to escape.

I locked my room's door.


End file.
